More
by sully vann
Summary: Pete worries about Chloe.
1. Default Chapter

rated g  
  
two chappies  
  
pete/chloe  
  
implied chloe/clark and clark/lana  
  
spoilers for 'dichotic'  
  
summary: Pete worries about Chloe.  
  
  
  
"Chloe!" Pete yelled, tearing through the Torch office like he was on fire. He heard Clark calling Lana and Chloe, but all he could think was that Chloe could be hurt. In pain. Dead. Pete closed his eyes for a brief second at that thought before he felt Clark at his side.  
  
I've got to find her. I've got to help her. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe.  
  
Those were the only thoughts running through Pete's mind as Clark and he scrambled into Clark's car and took off.  
  
I may never see that bright smile or that quirky walk of hers again.  
  
Pete had to close his eyes again to keep from crying in front of Clark and showing Clark how he really felt about their intrepid reporter.  
  
*  
  
It's ok to be bummed. I know you wanted that night to be special.  
  
Pete pulls a guy from a mangled truck and rushes him to the hospital? That's got Torch exclusive written all over it. So how about an interview?  
  
He'd have to be on drugs to be on drugs.  
  
*  
  
Pete smiled at Chloe's sleepy grin as he thought about all the times they had laughed.and cried, together.  
  
"Pete? He-y.whoa, note to self: do NOT lift head quickly while in hospital bed. You'd think I'd have learned by now, huh?" Chloe said as she struggled to sit up and then collapsed back into her bed dramatically.  
  
"I'm actually glad you can't go anywhere, Chloe. I might lose.my nerve." Pete looked at Chloe as he sat at the foot of her bed. He touched her bruised check and felt a blazing pain inside his chest.  
  
"I can't believe he did this to you," Pete said in a voice that was decibels lower than his own. He was angry.  
  
"Pete, it's alright. I'm.used to it." Chloe said, trying to shrug her good shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't settle for it, Chloe." Pete started, mustering all the courage he could. "I could give you so much more." 


	2. Two

"If I told you to prove it, how would you?" Chloe asked Pete from across the Torch office.  
  
"What?" Pete replied absentmindedly.  
  
"You told me I shouldn't settle for.well, Clark. You said you could give me more. How could you prove it?" Chloe asked rather calmly.  
  
"Do you even have to question my feelings for you?" Pete said, looking up from his computer sharply.  
  
"I've been around the block. I know you can be an awesome, fantastic, amazing friend, but how can I know you'd be any better than Clark?" Chloe said, letting the words flow once she got started. "You could 'get me' and then drop me as soon as someone better looking or funnier or someone in your neighborhood came running." Chloe said, looking down as her eyes flitted back and forth between the article she was transcribing and the computer screen.  
  
"Because I'm more than that. I'm more than what I seem, and I thought you knew that." Pete answered, looking at Chloe apprehensively.  
  
"I." Chloe lost her words as she looked up at Pete with tears in her eyes. "I'm sor."  
  
"No, don't!" Pete cried, sliding his chair next to Chloe's. "I don't want to be the reason you cry. The only guy worth your tears won't even make you cry." Pete said wisely, as if he'd consoled many a-crying girls before.  
  
"That was a nice line." Chloe said with a hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"You learn after seeing your sister dumped a few times. But I meant it." Pete said, wrapping his arm around Chloe's chair while they were both lost in thought.  
  
"I know.you're a lot more than a fancy line.most of the time." Chloe grinned.  
  
"Thanks. I think." Pete said, beaming at Chloe. "What would you do if I could prove it?" He asked abruptly.  
  
"Depends on how you did it." Chloe teased.  
  
Pete smirked and leaned into Chloe swiftly, sliding a little on her lip gloss. He recovered gracefully, trailing an arm down her back and reacting accordingly when Chloe smacked his hand away from her butt without breaking their linked lips.  
  
He tasted her lip gloss as he tried to open her mouth delicately, then gaining more momentum as she gave in immediately. He pressed against her lips harder and harder until his own lips burned, but neither of them seemed to mind.  
  
Once he was done discovering every inch of her mouth, he pulled back to let Chloe breath.  
  
"How can I tell you how terribly sorry I am for ever doubting you?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Prove it." Pete replied. 


End file.
